


Digimon & Appmon: Lost World Intro

by shinkuso77



Series: Digimon and Appmon: Lost Worlds [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkuso77/pseuds/shinkuso77
Summary: It's the world 20xx  where AI and Digimon work along in harmony until one day  the world begins to distort from their original history this is the story of a boy who is gonna fix the digimon history this is Lost Worlds
Series: Digimon and Appmon: Lost Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025610





	1. Preview Chapter/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be 2 or 3 chapters on intro before the long running series hope all of you enjoy and this is gonna be a long due project since i'm still thinking on what to put on the first arc so please bare with me there are gonna be like 7 or so series in total interlining with each other hope you enjoy!

"Once a world was said to be saved by an A.I. many worlds that was lost to histories and divided." A voice was heard of some translation or somesort

"In this you don't have to repent or agonize"

"Beholds it's winner and what shall come a misleading future and history far from the digital worlds leading..."

"This was part of the end and of course beginning..."

The title scrolls starts rolling as the appmon and digimon signs where shown

"If they were weak they shall disappear"

credits roll to an aftermath place in the future

"It's natural selection of survival..."

The title screen changes to black like a symbol of an app then a title suggest that they are called Lost Histories

"My name is Unryuuji Knight i once oversee human potential future or past sought by an entity called leviathan this is a lost recording while i try to figure out his intention i fight but was defeated. i'm just a spectator this is a story of a boy who tried to protect his future and change it back this conclusion was inevitable..." Unryuuji Knight narrates

Lost 1: Digimon Adventure Black

Black Descendant: Taichi Yagami

The day where it all crumbles where it's a war between the digidestined as their leader turn their back on the world

[Rarity: D, Japan ]

{World Year: 1998}

"The root has fallen on appmon and digimon alike when the chosens are there they betray what happen at least one of them did"

It is shown Taichi with his black attire while Knight voice narrates

Lost 2: Alternate Future of descending Digital

Black Descendant: Ryo

[World Year: 1999]

[Rarity Depth: A, Digital Server]

"A world where it shouldn't be realize but it manifested at a wrong time and place" The picture is shown a bit off Ryo Akiyama and his partner

Lost 3: Hazard Corruption

Black Descendant: Takato Matsuki

[Workd Year: 2005]

[Rarity Depth: EX, Sovereigns Domain]

"A world where chaos consumes and Hazard Rules the digital it is a world of tyranny"

The picture of Chaos Dukemon is shown on the way as it also changes into Megidramon as a side evolution

Lost 4: Spirits Resurrection

Black Descendant : Koichi

[World Year: 2002]

[Rarity Depth: B++, Old Digital World]

"A spirit of unknownly fact resides in the digital world and seeks out revenge as a by product it is almost held in history lost"

The picture of Duskmon is shown or lowemon at this point

Lost 5 : Yggdrasil Domain .

Black Descendant: Masaru

[World Year: 2006]

[Rank Depth: A++, Knights Domain]

"The knights holds the history while the winner takes place as their leader and lead this world to almost disarray"

The picture is shown as Masaru in dark clothing

Lost 6: General and Emperor

Black Descendant: Taiki

[World Year: 2010]

[Rank Depth: A+++, Future Digital Worlds]

"A world where fighting is infinite and turns the world in disarray he who win shall know pain and the winner in Glory"

It is shown Taiki with his dark version of clothing just a bit longer on the shorts and bagramon symbol

Lost 7: The day of the end

[World Year: 2xxx]

[Rarity Depth:Unknown Futuristic City,????]

Black Descendant: ????

"He who saved the world abandon his humanity and turns into a heartless leader who rule the world in fear were humanity's extinction is near"

The picture is not shown as it shows only static

"There will be only small ally if possible since you are the evil in this story... but in this battle evil nor good shall win only your strong will just like 3 years ago." Unryuuji continue to narrate

"If you want to save the world then fights human for your rights!" He laugh maniacly

**The fight to protect digital history**

**has come to it's climax**

**Will you fail or succeed it's in your hand**

**But one thing for sure**

**Don't hesitate as it will be your downfall**

The credits rolls and from the look of it someone is in the room a.k.a unryuuji knight holding to somewhat of a computer desk and takes an appli driver shutting it down and leaves


	2. The attack begins

In the room previous where Yuujin is kept by Haru as it restarts itself suddenly and he suddenly wake up like nothing has happened

"Where is this?" Yuujin wakes up and saw that he himself was in the room he remembers his memory clearly as he was just a pawn made by Leviathan and of course all of his interaction with Haru and then he saw beside him an appli drive duo and surprisingly gatchmon.

"Why was Gatchmon here?" He asked to himself as he opens the appli drive it recognize him as the user and then he is designated to some kind of a video on the wide screen

"Yuujin if you are waking up now..." Haru said as it was a recorded transmission

"Haru..." Yuujin saw the clip

"Please protect Gatchmon... I don't have much time and keep the others save too i don't know if i'm able to go back to this world so please keep everyone safe..." Haru said as there were seemed to be a fight and explosions

"Shutmon!" He shouted as the video ended

"So shutmon is with haru just what the hell happened?" Yuujin thought to himself

"App revive mode.." He uses the reviving capabilities of his app driver to re activate gatchmon

_"Insert : Me !"_

As he re-alize gatchmon the search appmon was a bit confused after he was re-alized here but Gatchmon then just hugs Yuujin

"Yuujin!" Gatchmon shouted

"Gatchmon what am i doing here anyway?" Yuujin asked

"Well i could fill in but it's a long story..." Gatchmon said as he then ask what yuujin was asking of him

"Search History of Haru..." Yuujin said

"History not found..." Gatchmon sighed as he keeps it short

"Try it again Shinkai Haru..." Yuujin said

"Nobody with a name like that is found search 0..." Gatchmon said

"What?! that can't be right!" Yuujin shouted

"He is your partner Gatchmon..." He said

"He? i don't remember because the way i remember you are my partner..." Gatchmon said

"Then search for Offmon..." Yuujin said

"Found one history... Offmon the force termination appmon he was once leviathan's right hand digimon cunning and dangerous but he at his last moment tried to save the world by using rebootmon he was temporarily use by unryuuji knight the CEO of Leviathan corp" Gatxhmon said

"Then that was the first step of me finding it out!" Yuujin said seriously

"I'm coming with you..." Gatchmon insisted on coming as he went outside he bumps to Ai

"Yuujin you're doing at the library again where are you going?" Ai asked

"I need to find knight..." Yuujin said

"You didn't know? that CEO of the last leviathan corp went missing a few months back..." Ai informed him about it

"So knight is missing? then let me ask a thing did you know haru?" Yuujin asked

"Sorry i couldn't remember..." Ai said as Yuujin saw his smartphone it was a text from astra

"Astra?" Yuujin saw the message

"You had to go right? then go..." Ai said

At the park

"Where is Yuujin?" Rei asked

"Just be calm he will come here..." Eri said

"Right right i just tested him apparently he seems to be doing his late time searching again..." Astra said

After at least 10 minutes waiting finally Yuujin arrives

"Did i miss anything?" Yuujin asked as he shows up with gatchmon

"No actually we were juat talking on how we shall do this weekend..." Eri said

"Right we haven't had plan at all for the past month." Rei said

"First we should do as plan..." Yuujin said

"You mean go to hmm what's that place again..." Astra said

"Odaiba right? didn't we go there like New years?" Rei asked

"But rei it's only for a short while..." Hackmon said

"Hmm right..." Rei sighed

"Everyone could i asked this might be so random but do all of you know shinkai haru?" Yuujin asked

"Is he your friend?" Eri asked

"Sounds like a cool name..." Astra said

"Nope... i don't know him..." Rei added

"I see... oh it's worth a try..." Yuujin sighed

"What is so important about him?" Eri asked

"He is my best friend..." Yuujin said as he explains who haru is but just a bit

"He sure is nice..." Eri said but then Hackmon got a distress signal as his radar detect something is wrong in the AR Field and they saw that it was from a distance it was none other than mienumon

"She again?!" Eri shouted

"How was she revived?!" Astra gasped

"It seems that the main show has come" Mienumon smiled at them

"We'll defeat you again this time!" Hackmon shouted

"Oh don't worry i'm just keeping things stable he is the one that destroying stuff..." Mienumon sighed

"Why must she sent me here to all place with him?!" Mienumon sighed as the digimon apoeared to be a dark version of Wargreymon

"Now you're next..." The dark wargreymon appeared with someone around 13 years old in his shoulder he wears a dark shirt, dark short pants and also dark goggles on his forehead

"Are you alright doing this alone?" Mienumon asked

"It's fine it's fine..." The black wargreymon stated as Yuujin tried to scan him but he isn't found

"What are you doing?" The Black Wargremom seemed to be weirded out

"He is trying to scan you just like what matsuki did but that's impossible as one of the originals i've come here to test all of your hope and power... the one that defeats leviathan..." The boy then spoke to them

"How did you know about leviathan?!" Rei shouted

"Simple... we read your achievements it was a nice feat if i do say so myself..." The boy smiled

"Now show me!" Black Wargreymon said seriously

"Appli Realize!"

The 4 shouted as Dokamon,Entermon,Globemon and Revivemon appeared as they used appli realize

"Now let the real game begin..." The boy smiled as Black Wargreymon attacks them even though it was 4 on 1 they are stalemate in many way as Dokamon uses it's golden fang Globemon uses it's search abbility Revivemon spawn for every of his attacks while Entermon provide support by using his grand stage as a booster

"You think you can win alone?" Mienumon asked

"Actually no... you could help now..." Black Wargreymon said

"Finally!" Mienumon said

"App link..." The boy said as he has the appmon chip sakusimon and he shown his black appli driver and applink Mienumon with Sakusimon to become Warudamon

"Ahhh this power up feels good..." Warudamon said as her power up to ultimate has been sweeter than usual

"But yours wasn't appmon but why did you have appli driver?!" Yuujin shouted

"It's a gift..." The boy said

Warudamon's power level shot twice as higher than normal for 60 seconds

"You have 60 seconds make it count..." Black Wargreymon warned

 _ **"Red Brian Staff..."** _Warudamon shows something she hasn't used before in their last fight it looks like a demon with staff

"Chrysalis Trap..." She then trap revivemon as he tried to use his move but he can't

"What did you do to me?!" Revivemon shouted

"Just negating your annoying and also traps you... and as for Globemon..." Warudamon saidvas she fired her staff onto thebair making a force field

"What was that gonna do?" Globemon asked

"Try and find out.." Globemon said as he tries to search while attacking but it was useless

_**"Golden Fang!"** _

_**"Glandz Glazer!"** _

_**"Ferto Melos!"** _

_**"Dramon Claw!"** _

The three attack clash but Black Wargreymon sighed as he deflect it

"Warudamon you only have 20 seconds left boost me..." The dragon armor digimon sighed

"Right Right got it..." Warudamon said as she accumulated a lot of essence

 _ **"Fall Gaia Force!"** _The attack combines with Warudamon hits the 4 ultimate digimons even though breaking the cage revivemon whose got hurt the least can stand as the other 3 is badly hurt

"Globemon are you alright?" Yuujin said

"The two of them are too strong..." Globemon said

"Right..." Revivemon said even though he has a lot of experience he wasn't prepared by this

"This is so not cool yo..." Entermon said

"This is just a warning to your world We are Black Descendant we wanted to bring an era of lost histories back to this world and make peacebas digimon,appmon and humans can go together.." The boy said seriously as his time is up

"Time is up our business here is over honestly it's quite disappointing.. " Black Wargreymon said as Warudamon opens up a portal for them as they leave

"Wait!" Yuujin shouted as he saw the appmon's are badly hurt

But as they about to follow him they saw somekind of 7 lights flashing light affter an aurora

"What is going on?" Rei wondered

"This is getting troublesome..." Eri said

"This isn't like a joke anymore..." Astra said

"Because it isn't..." Yuujin saw a hologram in front of them but it only revealed in the static

"Humans and Appmon... your reign has come to an end!" The hologram spoked

"What does this all mean?" Yuujin asked

"I don't know but whatever it is he is bad news." Rei said


End file.
